


When i'm around slow dancing in the dark,don't follow me you'll end up in my arms

by cherylserpentine



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylserpentine/pseuds/cherylserpentine
Summary: Veronica Lodge and her wife,Donna Sweett are stuck in Lodge Lodge due to Riverdale being quarantined. How will they act?
Relationships: Veronica Lodge & Donna Sweett
Kudos: 1





	When i'm around slow dancing in the dark,don't follow me you'll end up in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU LISTEN TO 'slow dancing in the dark' by Joji WHILE READIN THIS FIC!!!!

“What do we doo”  
The raven haired girl complained,leaning her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder only in a bathrobe.

“I don’t know babe,there must be something to do in this huge Lodge that you’re so proud of”

Donna sarcastically commented,earning a slap on the arm followed by incessant whining of the ‘New York bigshot’ as Donna loved to tease her with.

This is what she gets when she mixes quarantine with a wife on period together. It was just supposed to be a short weekend rendezvous at the ‘Lodge Lodge’ until the mayor ordered a lockdown on Riverdale due to the high risk of the virus.

Which comes back to where they were now. The brunette pulled her very angry and frustrated wife onto her lap,sliding her arms around her hips and leaning their heads on top of each other.

“One demon at a time babe,how ‘bout we try making breakfast?”

“nonono i watch you make breakfast”  
Veronica booped her lover’s nose with a cheeky smile.

With the roll of eyes,Donna easily picked her wife up and placed her down on the kitchen counter,albeit a few protests from the girl.

“what are we thinking today,pancakes?”

Veronica’s eyes instantly lit up at the statement.

“YES WITH CHOCOLATE CHIPS AND WHIPPED CREAM”

Well,at least now she knows what gets her wife going,she chuckled inwardly.

Veronica’s eyes curiously followed the blue eyed girl as she prepared the pancakes and even helped to add in the chocolate chips.Her mood swings really got to her and suddenly,like a light switch,she just started sniffling.

“Hey,hey babe look at me,you’re okay” Donna instantly cradled her wife’s face worriedly,wiping the girl’s tears with her thumb.

“Why do you love me?” Veronica asked,looking up at her worried lover with tears in her eyes.

Donna was definitely taken aback by that statement.Veronica never talked about this before.She just assumed the girl was so carefree and confident.Her heart clenches when she clings onto her shirt tightly and buries her face in her neck.

“Oh god baby I didn’t know,I’m so sorry”  
She just held onto her wife,not knowing what to do.  
For the first time after a year of their marriage,even though  
Donna was convinced that she has memorised every part  
of her wife,from her little quirks to the freckles that  
dotted her cheeks,this surprised her.

“Do you maybe just want to eat the pancakes while watching some spongebob,Ronnie?”  
She asked carefully this time,trying not to upset her cute girlfriend any further which only earned a small nod from the brown eyed beauty.

She then carried the girl onto the couch in the family room,one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back.

“You-you can’t just leave me here” Veronica pouted,still holding on tightly to the brunette.

She just chuckled and picked up the plate of chocolate chip pancakes and held it out for Veronica to take before kissing her forehead and sitting next to her,draping her arm around the Lodge’s daughter.

They sat in silence while watching Veronica’s (secretly) favourite cartoon,well albeit some cute questions like:

“Why do they have a campfire underwater?”

“Why is spongebob blowing a bubble through his glass helmet” 

Which always led to a string of ‘I don’t know baby’ or a chuckle from the blue eyed girl,pulling her closer. If Donna chuckled,the La Bonne Nuit owner would give her an angry huff and folded her arms out of annoyance.

‘So this is where our daughter got her feisty attitude from’  
She thought,shaking her head and letting out a little snicker.

After some time,the questions stopped flowing and Donna found her wife literally asleep on top of her,nuzzling her face into her neck.Donna finally sighed in relief and fell asleep along with her wife,thinking she succeeded in taming ‘the dragon’.

Oh boy was she wrong.

She was rudely woken up to the sound of sobbing,so naturally,her motherly instincts got the best of her and she instantly tried to look for the noise.

She would call her wife a softie right now if she didn’t look completely heartbroken. There she was,on the landline telephone begging her parents,to let her speak to Hailey,  
their infant daughter.

Donna slowly pulled her wife away from the telephone and cradled her wife in her arms although being pushed away a few times.

“I just miss Hailey so much” The girl continued crying and shaking uncontrollably,trying to wipe away her tears.

Of course she understands why her wife was feeling this way. The both of them,especially Ronnie,have never been away from their daughter before,since her birth. 

At this point,she was just at loss on how to cheer her wife up.

Well,she hasn’t tried one thing yet.

“Babe follow me,” she lent a hand out for Veronica who shuffles towards her unwillingly.  
She then poured two glasses of wine because the both of them definitely needed one after the rollercoaster that is today and moved her girlfriend into the dance room of the Lodge Lodge,still balancing the two glasses of wine in her hands.  
How this place has a dance room is still beyond her.

“What are we doing?” Veronica asked with amusement laced in her voice as she was watching Donna struggling to put the vinyl that she had chosen,into the recorder.After hearing a few grunts and sighs from the ‘Tracy True’ writer,she opted to help,putting her hands on the brunette’s and guiding her to place the vinyl in.

“May I have this dance?”

“You’re so cheesy”

“Only for my best baby”

Veronica then took the hand offered to her and giggled softly when she was twirled around a few times,landing back in her wife’s arms.It felt like dancing under the moonlight.

She might not be in her best state or situation right now but what she would always be sure of is the love she has for the woman right in front of her,smiling giddily like a child.


End file.
